Delicias Mágicas
by Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha
Summary: Harry siempre sé había considerado un buen padre iba a los partidos de su hijo James. También iba a escuchar a su pequeña Lily, cantar en el coro de música de Hogwarts cuando tenían competencias. En todo lo que sus pequeños se interesaban en querer participar él estaba allí pero todo cambía cuando Albus empieza a frecuentar un restaurante "muggle".


_Hola a todos aquí les dejo una pequeña historia one-shot espero que les guste._

 _Estos personajes no me pertenecen sí no a J.K Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #26: "El mundo del trabajo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **.**

 **Delicias Mágicas**

 **.**

Harry se encontraba en su escritorio recostado de su mano derecha mientras daba con sus dedos en el escritorio a un ritmo especifico habia pasado, ya unas tres semanas desde que sus pensamientos solo tenían un rostro el de su hijo Albus. Aunque el no se consideraba un gran padre, sí se mantenia al pendiente de ellos. Siempre iba a las presentaciones de su hija Lily en el coro musical de Hogwarts, siempre había ido a los partidos de Quidditch de su hijo mayor James pero su pequeño hijo del medio no tenía ningun tipo de deporte o habito que requeriera que él estuviera presente. Pero en esas semanas su hijo le pedía permiso a ellos casi todas las mañanas para salir a desayunar a un restaurante según su hijo que había encontrado y que hacían unos deliciosos waffles como los que hacía su abuela Molly cuando aún vivía.

Tanto él como Ginny al principio no se opusieron a la petición de su hijo debido a lo que el pequeño les había dicho ese día.

" _Papá quiero ir a un restaurante que encontre en el Londres Muggle, sirven unos waffles de desayuno que me recuerdan a los de la abuela Molly puedo ir"_

Esas fueron las exactas palabras que su hijo uso esa mañana al principio no pasaba nada Albus iba de vez en cuando pero despues pedía consecutivamente permiso para ir hasta que entonces su padre comenzo a sospechar de algo y con su típica paranoía y pensaba que quizas su pequeño se había metido en algun lugar turbio y lo tapaba con eso del restaurante.

Esa tarde llegó algo cansado saludo a sus dos hijos Lily y James que estaban en la sala de su hogar.

– Hola chicos como están – decía mientras Lily saltaba emocionada del sillón rápidamente a abrazarlo y su hijo despues a abrazarlo.

– ¡Papi llegas temprano hoy! – decía feliz Lily de poder estar con su padre en la cena.

– ¿Si eso es raro viejo? – dijo James mientras lo miraba algo curioso

– No hay nada raro James – dijo mientras se sacaba la capa de Auror y esta rapidamente volaba hacía su cuarto – Solo que este día no había mucho que hacer en la oficina.

Harry estaba como auror no activo para misiones ya que había tenido algunos problemas en una misión hace un mes y para evitar efectos secundarios y que tuviera aún más tiempo desactivado se tomó unas vacaciones para recuperarse del todo el trabajo en las oficinas era tedioso y aburrido pero ahora tenía más tiempo para compartir con ellos pero entonces se había percatado de una cosa Albus salía más de su casa de lo que pensaba y eso le empezó a maquinar.

– Harry cariño no crees que estás exagerando un poco – decía Ginny alzando su ceja algo incredula de las deduciones de su marido.

– Crees que son exageraciones Ginny acaso lo has seguido para ver sí es verdad que es un "restaurante" lo que visita – decía mirandola algo preocupado.

– Yo confío en nuestro hijo Harry

– Pero – quería seguir argumentando pero su esposa lo detuvo con una mano.

– Harry sí tan angustiado te sientes con respecto a Al, porque no vas con él la proxima vez que haya – decía ella miradolo tranquila.

– ¡Ginny se te aflojo un tornillo!

– No Harry yo estoy bien el paranoíco aquí eres tú cariño – decía tratando de no reírse.

– Pero has ido con él a ese restaurante – dijo él intentando ganar esa conversación con ella.

– Sí Harry y me parece un restaurante normal como cualquier otro – dijo hechizando los platos de la cena para que se lavaran solos.

Harry se quedo pensando en muchas cosas a final de cuentas toda era una paranoía de parte suya.

Albus estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa con cuidado aún eran las 9:28 p.m su madre no le había dicho nada la otra vez que había salido y había llegado a esas horas entonces cuando cerró la puerta quecse disponía a ir a su cuarto encontró a su padre sentado con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y con las piernas igualmente cruzadas y con una mirada seria desde pequeños sabían él y sus hermanos que la persona que estaban en problemas o por lo menos él lo estaba.

– ¿Papá? – dijo asombrandose un poco por ver a su padre allí tan temprano – Llegastes temprano hoy

– Sí Al, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tí – decía mirandolo con un tono interrogativo.

– Estaba en el restaurante Deli... – pero fue interumpido por su padre.

– ¡¿Otra vez Albus?!

– Si papá estaba con mis amigos, Axel cumplía hoy y quería ir – decía sacandose el abrigo pero cuando su padre iba a preguntar más Albus rápidamente dijo – Mamá me dio permiso papá llegue temprano – decía él entonces caminando hacía su cuarto no tardo mucho antes que Harry lo siguiera.

Albus entonces entra a su cuarto y cierra Harry se queda mirando seriamente a la puerta – Creo que mañana no iras solo a ese restaurante hijo decía Harry en su mente mientras iba descansar de ese largo día.

* * *

Harry entonces espero a que su hijo se despidiera de ellos al día siguiente para poder seguirlo había hablado con Ginny la noche anterior pero ella solo le había dicho que se metería en problemas con su hijo sí este lo cachaba.

– _Harry estás seguro de lo que haras mira que una de las cosas que más molesta a nuestro Al es que se pongan a espiarlo – decía ella recostandose ella al lado de Harry en la cama._

– _Lo sé Ginny pero simplemente no puedo dejar esto así_

– _Vas a jugar a los aurores con él amor ya está bastante grandecito no crees – decía ella divertida mirando su marido._

– _¿Qué puedo hacer entonces amor? – decía mirandola buscando apoyo._

 _Ginny solo suspiro y miró a su esposo – Porque no tan solo le pides que si puede ir contigo al restaurante_

 _Harry se descoloca un poco obvío que él había pensado en eso pero se había acobardado y no se lo comento a su hijo._

 _Parecía como si su esposa estuviera haciendo Legeremancia porque entonces dijo – Prefieres espiarlo Harry – media indignada con su esposo parecía un amigo siguiendo a otro amigo en este caso un padre siguiendo a su hijo._

– _No te preocupes mi amor – decía dandole un pequeño beso en la boca y acostandose, su esposa hizo lo mismo._

Harry mientras recordaba la platica con su esposa y seguía a una distancia adecuada a su hijo que ya se encontraba en el mundo muggle, sentía un poco de culpa debía de confiar más en su hijo Al despues de todo de los tres el que menos alboroto le ha causado es presisamente el que hoy seguía de momento vío que su hijo cruzaba y alfrente de él estaba un restaurante muy bonito de nombre Delicias Mágicas se veía moderno pero a la vez hogareño entonces la culpa lo invadío un poco enserio estaba usando sus metodos de auror para perseguir a su hijo de momento recordo ese año de Hogwarts que estuvo obsecionado con Malfoy había pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que supó de él.

Ahora estaba al frente del restaurante y entró habían personas no muchas unos jovenes y dos familias pero cuando buscaba a su hijo no lo encontraba entonces se preocupo "¿Donde estaba su hijo?" buscaba entonces una de las meseras lo mira y se acerca a él.

– Disculpe Señor está buscando a alguien – decía ella mirandolo amablemente Harry dudó de preguntarle tal vez era mejor irse pero entonces sin pesarlo le dice a la chica – Estoy buscando a mi hijo es un joven parecido a mí

– Claro Albus está con nuestro chef hoy tendra su ultima presentación para ser el disipulo de Drake el chef mágico, debe de estar muy orgulloso de su hijo Sr. Potter – dijo ella sonriendole e incluso le estendio su mano Harry estaba totalmente desconsertado "Su hijo un disipulo en un restaurante muggle" "desde cuando a su hijo le gustaba las artes culinarias" "Acaso Ginny sabía de esto ¿Porque no se lo había dicho?".

– Venga por aqui por favor – decía ella y Harry la seguía cruzando por el restaurante "Que diría su hijo cuando lo viera allí" entonces la muchacha lo dejo alfrente de una puerta negra de madera que tenía un pequeño ventanal en donde vío algo que jamas penso ver.

A su hijo a lado de su viejo rival de Hogwarts trabajando en una cocina con unas masas en una mesa plata miraba como Draco Malfoy parecía que le estaba dando instrucciones y este hacía lo que el rubio le decía porque a este se le aparecía de vez en cuando una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Vas mejorando rápidamente Albus – decía bastante complacido con su discipulo todo esto era algo formal había aceptado al joven desde que hizo aquel Ratatouille que lo adentraba a muchos recuerdos.

– Gracias Sr. Malfoy de verdad quiero empezar a entrenar ya mismo salgo de mis estudios en Hogwarts y me gustaría poder saber sí tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo con usted.

Draco solo lo miraba este muchacho más parecido a su padre no podía ser entonces le dedico media sonrisa y asistío.

Harry entonces con muchas dudas se estaba acercando a la puerta cuando la misma joven mesera lo para – Sr. Potter ya habló con su hijo.

– Sí claro gracias – y se fue del restaurante.

Harry entonces llego a su casa canzado y con muchas dudas entonces Ginny lo mira llegar y lo abraza y besa – Harry llegastes, como te fue

Harry la mira – Sabias que nuestro hijo está de ayidante en ese restaurante muggle – decía mirandole ella entonces le sonrío.

– ¡Lo sabias!

– Algo me había dicho Al que quería hacer las pruebas de ese restaurante

– ¡Sabias también que es Malfoy el chef de ese restaurante! – dijo un poco escandalizado porque todavía tenía la imagen de su hijo y Malfoy en su cabeza.

– ¡¿Malfoy?! – dijo asombrada.

– No lo sabias – dijo más tranquilo

– No Harry no lo sabía – decía ella algo asombrada no había escuchado del desde los juicios siempre creyó que se había ido fuera del país como sus padres. – Siempre pensé que se había ido con sus padres sabes…

Harry se paso su mano por la cabeza no sabía que hacer por un lado tenía muchas preguntas para su hijo, pero también estaba Malfoy que hacía en el mundo muggle trabajando en un restaurante y de chef sin más.

Su hijo llegó algo callado más que de costumbre su padre salía del baño cuando se lo encontro en el pasillo al frente de su cuarto entonces ambas miradas se cruzaron y vío en los ojos de Albus enojo pero sobretodo decepción de seguro que la joven mesera le había dicho de su ida al restaurante. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Al comentó.

* * *

– Sí querias saber de lo que hacía tanto en el restaurante papá solo tenias que decirmelo – mientras caminaba hacía el baño – No ir perseguirme como a uno de tus tantos criminales – dijo Albus no dejando que Harry dijera nada, este solo suspíro y se fue alguna parte de la casa a que su conciencia lo torturara un poco más.

Al día siguiente el desayuno se sentía algo tenso nadie hablaba a veces Lily preguntaba una que otra cosa a sus hermanos, James a veces se ponía a contar como le iba en los TIMOs. Pero Albus solo comía callado y Harry junto a Ginny lo miraban e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

Harry entonces carraspea y mira a Albus – Al...

– El Sr. Malfoy quiere que vallas hoy al restaurante a las 9:30 de la noche papá – dijo sin mirarlo comiendose el desayuno del plato.

– ¿Qué?

– Papá que vallas hoy al restaurante

– ¿Y porque como para que?

– Bueno él quiere hablar contigo sí te gusta mucho hacer de auror en misión no dirás que no, verdad – dijo mirando seríamente a su padre.

Harry solo se sonrojo un poco por el bochorno despues tenía que hablar con su hijo a solas por ahora le intrigaba la cita con Malfoy esa noche. Todos se quedaron callados y miraban como Albus se disculpaba y salia del comedor ni James ni Lily comentaron nada y su esposa no dijo palabra.

Esa noche se aparecío cerca del restaurante y estaba nervioso no veía a Draco despues de unos días de su juicio ante el Wisengamot pero solo intercambiaron unas palabras con él pero nada importante despues le perdío el rastro.

Harry entro a el restaurante y entonces lo vío con una botella en la mesa mirando de pie unos cuadros en la pared del fondo.

– ¿Creo que cambiare el fondo por algo con más color? – decía mirando a Harry Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Harry no dijo nada solo lo miraba.

– ¿Malfoy... que haces aquí? – dijo sin miramientos

– ¿Yo? Soy un chef Potter mejor dicho este es mí restaurante te gusta – dijo mirandolo divertido.

– ¿Tuyo? – sin poder creerlo.

– Claro que es mío Potter de quien más

Entonces a Harry se le vino una muy mala espina a la cabeza y mirándolo sin confianza le dice en tono serio.

– Malfoy estas usando magia aquí con...

– Wow no para, para, para no te atrevas a terminar esa frase – dijo Draco devolviéndole la seria mirada a Harry yo no uso magia para hacer mis platos Potter eso sería muy peligroso y poco profesional yo me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio – decía mirándolo serio.

– Entonces como... – decía Harry y Malfoy solo rodo los ojos como contestación.

– Enserio te sorprende que sepa tanto de como "cocinar" Potter acaso el heroé del mundo mágico no sabe cocinar – decía medio divertido Harry entonces se puso sonrojado

– ¡Claro que sí Malfoy desde muy joven! – decía pues los Dursley lo habían adiestrado bien como su propio elfo domestico cuando vivía con ellos.

– Bueno te pregunto Potter – decía sirviendo vino en las dos copas y luego lo miraba como si se estuviera divirtiendo a costa del pelinegro – ¿Quién era el mejor mago en Pociones?

– Pues tú claro estaba

– Para mí esto es como hacer pociones Harry no es muy diferente sabes solo que hay más utensilios y muchas más variaciones de sabores y texturas – decía él mirando sonriente a Harry este jamás había visto una mirada así en Draco entonces en la mesa donde se hallaban las copas de vino había un plato parecía sushi pero dudaba que fuera eso Draco lo cacho observando el plato y se ríe por lo bajo – Puedes coger los puse hay especialmente para que los degustases primero

– ¿Primero?

– Si es un plato que invente para debutarlo mañana – decía riéndose nuevamente y bebiendo de su copa de vino entonces Harry tomo uno parecían unos cuadrados pero creía que eso era carne de res con otras especias envueltas en una hoja y otros ingredientes. El sabor era magnifico lo que podía hacer una buena carne y los complementos con las especias perfectas parecía muchos cambios armónicos de sabores en su paladar cuando termino de saborearlos miro que Draco estaba con una sonrisa que no le cabía en su cara entonces Harry se percató que de verdad estaba saboreando algo que había creado Malfoy en si se recrimino por cooperar en la inflamación del ego del rubio.

– No están nada mal Malfoy – dijo medio sonrojado Draco no dijo nada solo asintió y siguió bebiendo de su vino. – ¿Cómo se llama el plato? – dijo mirándolos curiosamente

– Aun no lo sé de seguro que se me ocurre uno cuando me acueste a consultarlo con la almohada

Harry entonces tomó un sorbo de ese esquisito vino y dijo – ¿Qué hace mi hijo aquí Malfoy?

– Vino por casualidad a este lugar un día sabes, después siguió viniendo consecutivamente y pedía diferentes tipos de platos en la semana nunca repetía a menos que el plato fuera cambiado por algunas cosas diferentes después me percate que el muchacho estaba analizándome en mi manera de preparar los platos – estaba Draco redactándole la manera en la que su hijo llego a su vida tranquila lejos del mundo mágico y como llego a tenerlo como su pupilo en el arte de la culinaria. – No fue hasta un tiempo después que el pidió hablar con el chef

* * *

– ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué?

– Al parecer se percató de mi manera "especial" de combinar los ingredientes yo al principio no quería estaba dispuesto a mandar a Mindy – "esa debía ser la camarera que me ayudo con Albus cuando vine por primera vez" decía Harry en su mente mientras escuchaba a Draco.

– Pero entonces él le dijo a Mindy que quería que yo le ayudara a perfeccionar sus brebajes – miro a Harry y este se percató del mensaje – El muchacho con solo comer unas semanas ya sabía que era mago…

Harry se asombró sabía que dentro de los tres hijos que tenía Albus era el más perspicaz podía utilizar métodos originales para llegar a conclusiones cerradas y había hecho eso con nada más y nada menos que con Draco eso lo asombro y le lleno de orgullo.

– Al principio me mostré evasivo con él sabía que era un Potter y no faltaría mucho para que el Potter mayor – dijo mirando a Harry – Apareciera por esas puertas y mira… No me equivoque.

– Después de un tiempo vi su manera de hacer los "brebajes" supe que tenía talento ese talento que nuestro querido Profesor Snape hubiera explotado al máximo de sus capacidades – dijo y ambos adultos sonrieron en el recuerdo de su gruñón profesor de pociones.

– Él quiere ser chef Potter o maestro de pociones aún no lo decide

Como era que Malfoy sabía eso y porque su hijo no le había dicho nada a él que era su padre parecía que todos podían leerme con claridad porque no paso mucho antes de que Malfoy dijera.

– No te preocupes Harry él no te dijo porque no se sentía preparado para decidir tú siempre haz ayudado a tus hijos y él solo quería estar seguro antes para que no perdieras el tiempo con él.

– Yo nunca perdería mi tiempo con él Malfoy es mi hijo – dijo entonces mirandolo serio

– Ven conmigo – dijo Draco y Harry dudo un poco si seguir con esto pero entonces ambos se diriguieron a las cocinas.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí Malfoy? – decía asombrado por lo grande que era.

– Voy a trabajar Potter tengo que hacer los postres para mañana mi respostera enfermó así que me toca a mí, tú hijo quería quedarse a ayudarme pero le dije que tendría tú ayuda de momento.

– ¿¡Qué Malfoy yo no soy chef!? – decía como sí estuviera loco.

– No pero sabes lo básico no – lo miraba mientras le lanzaba unos guantes transparentes.

Entonces Draco empezó haciendo unos merengues, mouses de chocolate y vainilla, bizcochos y otras delicias que parecían mágicas a la vista, Harry lo miraba asombrado pues tenía una tecnica que muy pocos tenían con la cocina y todo se veía delicioso. Este ayudaba a Malfoy a ponerlos en las bandejas y sacarlos para el mostrador de los postres.

Esa noche en la cocina bailaban muchos sabores unos más fuertes que otros Draco le dejo espolvorear los postres que llevaban el azúcar blanca. Mientras que veía a Draco glasear un hermoso pastel en forma esférica con un glaseado casi cristalino le recordaba el cielo nocturno de alguna manera.

– Es asombroso Malfoy – decía embelesado mirando como todo caía en perfecta armonía y Draco feliz de su trabajo le dijo.

– Si parece magia Potter, delicias mágicas – ambos entonces se pusieron a acomodar los postres con cuidado en las bandejas los más complicados eran de Malfoy y Harry se encargaba de los más sencillos y fáciles de manejar.

Harry salió de la cocina y camino hacia el mostrador de los postres pero de pronto lo miro raro el mostrador donde iban a estar no tenía lo que se necesitaba para mantener fresco los postres entonces Harry siguió maquinando hasta que Draco lo miro divertido – El mostrador tiene un encantamiento de frescura Potter todo lo que hay allá dentro se mantiene fresco.

– Claro – dijo poniendo las bandejas que tenía de trufas de queso crema y frutas frescas. – Ya lo sabía – Draco solo sonrió un poco.

– Ven aún nos falta los flanes que están en las otras bandejas – decía mientras entraba de nuevo en la cocina y Harry lo seguía cuando estaban adentro Harry no soporto más y le pregunto algo que lo tenía inquieto desde que lo vio aquí en Londres Muggle.

– ¿Malfoy porque estás trabajando de chef en el mundo muggle? – dijo entonces mirándolo mientras que este ponía unas trufas de chocolate blanco y negro en unas bandejas. – Digo se que tus padres se marcharón de Inglaterra pero tú porque estás aquí yo creí...

– Pensastes que me había ido con ellos verdad

Harry solo asintío con la cabeza algo abochornado por la conclusión tan rápida que tuvo con respecto a él y su familia.

– Porque quiero Potter nada más por eso

– Pero…

– Mira seremos claros en esto – dijo mirando a Harry y este respondiéndole – Yo lamentablemente soy muy odiado en el mundo mágico Potter – Harry iba a decir algo pero Draco lo interrumpió – No, no me tienes que decir nada, yo lo se Potter lo viví por dos años enteros

Harry bajo de momento la cabeza si había muchas personas en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra que simplemente se fueron porque no soportaban los recuerdos o las cosas experimentadas después de la guerra varios amigos de Malfoy serán el ejemplo perfecto y el mismo.

– Yo soy feliz aquí Potter hago algo que me apasiona, estoy lejos de la mirada acusadora de muchos magos que se creen con el derecho de verme por encima del hombro incluso después de todo estos años nada más porque pelearon contigo – decía mirando a Harry y este siempre odio eso de las personas que decían ser amigos de ellos o que lo apoyaban porque creían en él.

Harry solo se pasó la mano por el cabello ya que había terminado de ayudar a Malfoy con lo que tenía que hacer esa noche para el día de mañana – Creo que tienes razón en eso si eres feliz que importa si es aquí o allá.

Draco solo bufo y con una serena sonrisa le responde – San Potter siempre procurándole el bien al mundo a su alrededor – Entonces Harry le propino un pequeño golpe en el hombro que el otro hizo una mueca de dolor y se rio por el comportamiento del auror hacia él.

* * *

– Draco tú no tienes hijos, mujer, esposa o algo – dijo con un poco de preocupación ya que estaba preguntando cosas personales que no necesariamente tendría que contestar.

– Si estuve casado tengo un hijo se llama Alnair Draco Malfoy – dijo mientras que Harry lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

– No me mires así Potter no se en que estabas pensando cuando pusiste Albus y Severus en una misma persona – decía mirándolo y Harry solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada.

Despues como a las 12:00 de la noche Harry había llegado cansado a su casa, jamás penso que trabajar en un restaurante fuera tan difícil, admiraba a Draco que quien sabe cuántas noches tuvo que hacer esa tediosa y laboriosa tarea en la noche cuando su compañera de trabajo tenía que faltar. Pero vio a un bultito familiar que estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala era Albus parecía bastante dormido Harry se sintió algo aliviado en ver a su hijo allí eso quería decir una cosa que estaba preocupado por él. Cuando su hijo había crecido tanto ya mismo se graduaba de Hogwarts y se iría a hacer su vida lejos, entonces Harry como pudo lo alzo en sus brazos Albus era bastante delgado lo subío a su habitación y recostandolo este se levanta algo soñoliento.

– ¿Pa...? – decía aún soñoliento

– Dime – dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole un poco el cabello pero el otro no lo percibió.

– ¿Qué paso porque llegaste tan tarde? – dijo entonces restregándose los ojos a ver si los abría un poco más.

– Ayude a Malfoy con todos los postres y con otras cosas del restaurante y eso

En ese momento Albus abrío los ojos enormemente – ¿Y pudieron terminar? Papa el mañana…

– Sí estate tranquilo logramos hacer todo lo que aún faltaba es por eso que estoy hecho mierda – dicho esto ambos se rieron bajo estaban ambos cansados.

Albus se acomodo en la cama ya el sueño le estaba venciendo.

– Albus sabes que la decisión que tomes yo la respetare no importa sí decides ser chef en el mundo mágico o no y sí por lo contrario decide ser maestro de Pociones yo igual te querre y apoyare mi pequeño siempre – le decía Harry dandole un beso en su frente moviendo su pequeña pollina y luego Albus se sonrío un poco y dijo casi en un susurro.

– Gracias Papá – dijo entonces cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Harry entonces se levanta con suavidad de la cama y entonces abre la puerta del cuarto de su hijo para salir de ella pero antes este voltea a ver a su dormido hijo y dice – Espero que en un futuro hagas delicias mágicas como las que ví en esta noche – diciendo mientras en una linda caja blanca con bordes rojo habían unos ricos postres que esperarían a la familia Potter en el día de mañana cortesía de un viejo rival del niño que vivió y que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir mejor.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aquí les dejo está delicia para que se les haga agua la boca un poquito LOL!**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


End file.
